staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
Spitter Taigo (SA2)
Spitter Taigo is the son of USR founder, Leo Taigo for his first years he was groomed to be a special agent of the newly created Shrine-Kanderarch Network, however with the onset of the First Sector War and the election of Van Tego, Spitter Taigo was forced to leave the organization and join a rebel movement to depose Van Tego. History Uni Taigo's Training Spitter Taigo's Uncle, Uni Taigo had been tasked by his brother Leo to train Spitter Taigo in the arts of military combat, Psionic training and Starship control. Spitter was trained from near birth to 2504 with the onset of the First Sector War. Carsannian Insurgency During Taigo's training a group of Carsannians infiltrated Horat Town and the greater Horat City, Spitter Taigo had been around the area with his friends after training and managed to spy on the Carsannians and record their activities, yet before Spitter and his friends could head back to warn anyone. Some of the Carsannians attempted to subdue Taigo and his friends but were barely defeated by the young Natogytts. The Natogytts fled to Uni Taigo who showed the Hologram recording to the Shrine Defense Force. Still the Insurgency began led by Cyklonas initially it was unknown to what end this insurgency was created. The Insurgency itself was put down and Cyklonas fled seemingly defeated, however in 2504 it was discovered that the Carsannians were stealing designs for the Natogytt's most advanced Star Cores. One of the Slain Carsannian's memory chips revealed they were being controlled by someone called "The Shaman" and an enigmatic conspiracy became known. The PMFT Spitter Taigo was allowed to enter the Natogytt's premier fighting tournament the "Power Marble Fighting Tournament" as an incentive to speed up and advance his training, losing the first two in 2500 and 2501 and winning his third in 2502 and fourth in 2503 before retiring from the sport to continue his training. SKN Spitter Taigo was ready to join the SKN and was one of its many agents. Spitter Taigo's childhood friends also joined him and trained for SKN Return of Cyklonas In 2503 Cyklonas returned and hijacked the Shrine Station Orbital overloading its power source to cause a catastrophe and down the station upon Shrine, his attempt was thwarted by SKN and USR Alpha Squadron. Cyklonas admitted that his actions were in retaliation for his master controlling him, however before he could explain who his master was his body was remotely detonated and he as well as everyone in the interrogation room were killed. The investigation that followed discovered the title of the true leader, yet who this person was was still unkown. The Viserak Invasion On September 1, 2504 the First Sector War had begun and the Viserak began invading planets in the Sapphirian sector. Spitter Taigo and his comrades were deployed to Kanderarch to further investigate the Kanderarch incident believing that the incident and the Carsannian attacks on Shrine. In 2505 Viserak Steward: Rav Harkoff had bombarded New Antieta in the chaos of the massive battle. Spitter Taigo had barely survived the attack while his friend, Saan Bairsin was killed by Rav Harkoff's bombardment, which caused Taigo to plot his revenge. The Solo Avenger Spitter Taigo and his small band of allies of Horat Squadron broke away from Rigel Arcasi's Blackwing Squadron and set off to murder Rav Harkoff and did so, Visorollo Kasen attempted to avenge Harkoff only for Rigel Arcasi to rescue Taigo and his band of rebels and fleeing back to the Sapphirian Sector. Eventually Spitter Taigo came into contact with Kaiser Matt Tygore who he fought during his second PMFT tournament. Matt Tygore sensed Spitter Taigo's incredible psionic potential and pledged to train him to better control his abilities and to get revenge on those who have wronged him. UCL Liason Spitter Taigo worked with the United Captain's League against the wishes of Gyrar Taikor who was now forced to work with his enemy, with this experience, Spitter Taigo learned the skills necessary to strike out on his own. the two eventually came to an understanding within the UCL. Downing of the SkyTiger III During Noemi Cerda's assault on the SkyTiger III, The Terran Kaiser called for the assistance of Spitter Taigo and his group to combat Noemi Cerda's army, killing dozens of her soldiers and allowing the Terran forces to damage her retreating rebels. Spitter Taigo came up with the idea to attach animal tracking chips onto their armor piercing rounds allowing the Terran Forces to track Noemi Cerda's fleeing forces to Aridias, where the UTSEA would kill James Rico Hernandez and Viserak Steward Roen Maardin. The Election of Van Tego On August 11 of 2508 Van Tego was elected Kal Nedis of the United Sapphirian Republics and Leo Taigo its founder was deposed. Van Tego's rise was brought about by a vocal majority of Natogytt voters seeking to strike back against the Viserak and to take their resources "an eye for an eye" they hoped. Spitter Taigo while sympathetic to such a cause wanted his father back in power. Leo Taigo himself accepted his defeat and quietly retired to his home in Horat City. Spitter Taigo still engaged in open criticism of Van Tego stirring up a population of isolationists and their leader Kommandant Gao Lan, a hero of the Shrine Wars, civil disorder soon followed and martial law was initiated by Van Tego, all going according to Gao Lan and Spitter Taigo's plan. Deal with the Devil Gao Lan's movement still needed support and gained some from Arcto Archon various pro-Basaran Natogytts and a mysterious newcomer named Adrriek Sark who owned a small fleet and army, Spitter Taigo urged Gao Lan to take Sark's help and a rebellion was born.Category:Star Adairis 2 Characters Category:SA2 Natogytt Characters